Wheelie Bike
For the Enemy with the similar name, see Wheelie. Wheelie Bike is the helper version of Wheelie in Kirby Super Star which Kirby could ride to become Wheelie Rider Kirby. Wheelie Bike is also a machine in Kirby Air Ride. It has a good speed, but a hard steering and bad gliding. Appearance The Wheelie Bike has the same appearance as an ordinary Wheelie; it is a large tire with an eye in the center. However, it has more to it. The top half of it is covered with a red plate acting as a seat. Sticking out of the back are exhaust pipes, two on each side. At the front of the plate a pair of handlebars protrude, which are gripped as the Wheelie Bike is ridden. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Helper Wheelie Bike is the helper for the Wheel ability, a friendly version of the Wheelie enemy. The only difference between it and Wheel Kirby is that the Wheelie Bike can jump while zooming, though it will be vulnerable to damage while it is in the air. If Kirby jumps on top of the Wheelie Bike he can ride on it. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Wheelie Bike is a selectable character in Helper to Hero. Its counterpart is green in color. Ability Once he mounts the Wheelie Bike, Kirby becomes Wheelie Rider, donning a helmet. This ability is a temporary ability, Kirby changing back by dismounting, and allows Kirby to keep his previous ability, though he won't be able to use it. The difference is that Kirby's outfit is replaced by the helmet, though Kirby still remains the color of his ability (i.e. Plasma Kirby would become a green Wheelie Rider Kirby). Like the Wheelie Bike itself, Wheelie Rider Kirby can jump while dashing. Kirby can be knocked off the Wheelie Bike when he takes damage. Role The Wheelie Bike plays an important role in the subgame Revenge of Meta Knight. After the Halberd is destroyed and Meta Knight is defeated, a cutscene will reveal Kirby discovering the Wheelie Bike and mounting it. In the following course, Kirby must ride the Wheelie Bike through the track, while dodging Meta Knight's attacks. This is the final course, and therefore, the time limit set on the entire subgame will be closest to its endpoint, increasing the tension behind the level. At the end of the course, Kirby and the Wheelie Bike ride a ramp off the Halberd, making their escape. Afterwards, a cut scene is shown of Kirby watching the ruined Halberd sink into the ocean, then riding off into the sunset. Extra In the movie section, Wheelie Bike stars in a part of the bloopers reel. The Wheelie Bike escapes the Halberd and lands, but is seen without a rider. A couple seconds later, Wheelie Rider Kirby falls in from above the screen, and plummets into the water nearby the cliff. The Wheelie Bike takes no notice, and rides off as it would have with Kirby, ignoring the laugh track heard during the unfortunate star warrior's plunge. Kirby Air Ride The Wheelie Bike was the first of the bike class to be unlocked. Bikes in general replace their glide stat with jump and have excellent top speeds, but poor control (with the exception of the Wheelie Scooter). This particular bike excels at offense, boost, and top speed. Statistics Artwork Image:Wheelie.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Kirbywheelie.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Sprites Image:WheeliehelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:WheeliehelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Image:WheeliehelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Other Helper Icons Image:WheelieiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Category:Helpers Category:Wheelie Bikes Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Stacker Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Ultra